Punish
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Its okay, he thinks, because this is punishment and he deserves it. Not because of all the things he has done to betray Konoha, but because he was careless enough to get caught by his village. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is just a short and useless drabble between all else that I'm writing.

* * *

Sasuke thinks its okay that he hasn't seen the sun in a long time. He thinks its okay that the chakra binds that keep his eyes blind, unusable, feel like his eyes have been ripped out, the sockets filled with sand afterwards. 

The cell he's being kept in is cold and constantly damp, the sound of water dripping and the quick steps of a rat running somewhere the only things he can hear. His back aches because no matter where he goes in his cell, there is only hard surface he can lean onto.

But its okay, he thinks, because this is punishment and he deserves it. Not because of all the things he has done to betray Konoha, but because he was careless enough to get caught by his village.

They feed him only the necessary nutriment to keep him alive and its okay that his stomach keeps on screaming for something to work its acid onto. Konoha is brutal and cruel to those who it was merciful enough to keep alive.

Sasuke would have chosen death rather than this, he thinks _anyone_ would have chosen death over this, but it's okay. He has his pride and living this calmly through was something he had to do.

His ears pick the sound of a heavy metal door opening in the distance, a couple floors above the ground. That sound, every time it reminds him of freedom, but its okay to be locked down in the basement, deep underground. To be in utter solitude after how his life had moulded out to be.

Sasuke deserved all of this.

The door closes again, and there is only one person approaching his cell. The amount of chakra gets heavier with each step taken, and it makes the last of Sasuke's strength want to leave him. It crushes and surrounds him, mocks him for having his own chakra sealed away, and Sasuke knows it can only be Naruto who has stopped outside his cell.

Sasuke can't see the look on Naruto's face, but its okay. He imagines it to be that of between disappointment and stubbornness. It's okay that he can't see it, because Sasuke doesn't even want to see.

He smirks superiorly despite his position.

The cell is opened and Naruto steps inside, closing it behind him. Sasuke doesn't move, doesn't do anything as his former comrade approaches him.

And he thinks that it's okay, when Naruto roughly grasp him from the ground and shoves him painfully against the stone wall. Sasuke can't see, but he can hear still, and Naruto keeps on saying hateful things to him, but its okay. He knows them all already, and he knows he deserves every word.

Its okay when Naruto's hands move to take his shirt away, making his skin even more frozen than it had been before. And he sees it as okay, when his other clothing is removed as well and he hears the sound of Naruto's zipper.

Sasuke had never intended to return to Konoha. But Konoha had caught up with him, Naruto to be more specific, and now he was there. He viewed himself as Naruto's prize. The boy had chased him, caught up with him and beat him so bad there wasn't any escaping. Sasuke was Naruto's prize for his long hunt, and the boy could do anything he wanted with something he owned.

So, it's okay, when Naruto bites down on his curse mark, mumbling incoherent things while thrusting inside of him, making Sasuke feel like he is being torn in half. He deserves all the pain in the world, so it's okay. It's okay that it starts to feel somewhat good and hot after awhile, because that's what it causes, he supposes. The heat is welcoming after all the time he has spent in the cold.

It's okay that it's rough and violent, his back constantly slamming against the hard, cold stone wall. Naruto is feeling good, and he supposes that is enough.

Naruto comes inside him, bucking violently before his knees give out and they both collapse to the floor, Sasuke's back being painfully scratched by the wall as he slides down it. But it's okay, because Naruto has marked his body more than a mere wall ever could, even if he banged his face against it every day.

Naruto's breathing isn't as ragged anymore, and after a long silence, he speaks in a low, pained whisper.

"I love you."

And Sasuke doesn't think its okay this time. Because it's not a thing he deserves anymore.

**-END-**


End file.
